


The season of giving

by puppybusby



Series: 9 days of Christmas [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ?? i guess?, F/F, Pillow Talk, i genuinely don't know what to tag, idk man, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppybusby/pseuds/puppybusby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison drew up to press her lips to Lydia's. “Tis the season of giving.”<br/>“I think people meant gifts when they came up with that phrase, <i>not</i> multiple orgasms.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The season of giving

**Author's Note:**

> a day late and short af, enjoy!

 

Lydia let out a low moan and threaded her fingers into Allison's hair, tugging gently to make the girl move up her body and kiss her. Allison was deliberately slow, however, pressing kisses to every inch of Lydia's stomach and chest. Lydia let her head fall back into the pillows, happy to let Allison work on adding to the collection of hickies on her neck.

“Not that I don't love this.” Lydia whispered. “But what's the occasion?”  
  
Allison drew up to press her lips to Lydia's. “Tis the season of giving.”  
  
“I think people meant gifts when they came up with that phrase, _not_ multiple orgasms.”  
  
Allison grinned. “I didn't hear you complaining.”

“At least let me return the favour?” Lydia asked. “After a nap. I can barely feel anything.” She groaned. “Turns out there is such a thing as too many orgasms.”  
  
Allison let out a considering hum and kissed her once more before pulling away and moving towards the closet, Lydia whined at the sudden loss of heat and pulled the sheets around her and watched Allison rummage through the closet until she pulled out a neatly wrapped box. She walked back over and dropped down onto the bed beside Lydia, setting the box in her lap.

“What's this?” Lydia asked.   
  
Allison grinned and pressed a kiss to Lydia's bare shoulder. “A gift.”  
  
“It's not Christmas yet.”  
  
“It's the season of giving, Lydia. Trust me.” She pushed the box closer to Lydia. “Open it, then we can rest and then we use _that._ ”

Lydia stared at the box for a few moments. “Is it what I think it is?”  
  
Allison laughed. “Open it and find out.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The gift was totally a strap on  
> and it was red and white stripes like a candy cane and i couldn't write any more because i started laughing so much and it wouldn't stop


End file.
